The present invention generally relates to an aeroponic plant growing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aeroponic plant growing system which allows for a vertical alignment of planting sites so that plants can be grown in a fraction of the space necessary for traditional hydroponic or aeroponic applications.
Indoor cultivation of fruits, vegetables, flowers, and ornamental plants has increased considerably in recent years. Aeroponic plant growing is one of the recent methods of indoor cultivation that is increasing in popularity. The aeroponics method grows the plants in an air or mist environment without the use of soil or an aggregate medium. In this method, the roots of the plant are exposed to an atomized nutrient solution, with the leaves and crown extending above a container holding the plant. Various aeroponic plant growing systems are commercially available. Unfortunately, in the known aeroponic systems, the containers are placed on the frame at a fixed angle or horizontal alignment limiting the capacity and size of the aeroponic system.
As can be seen, there is a need for an aeroponic system including containers that are removable from the frame. In addition, there is a need to provide an aeroponic system in which the container's alignment is vertical.